Fraction
by Dynasty101Warriors
Summary: [NoctLight] Sometimes, life can be like math. How & Why? Fraction. You get something to make you a whole but when you lose it, your only half. Just like ones heart. You love someone to make you feel complete, but when you loose that someone, there will always be an empty space that needs to be filled up but sometimes, no one can complete you. [AU, One Shot]


**Summary:**** Sometimes, life can be like math. How &amp; Why? Fraction. You get something to make you a whole but when you lose it, your only half. Just like ones heart. You love someone to make you feel complete, but when you loose that someone, there will always be an empty space that needs to be filled up but sometimes, no one can complete you.**

**A/N: ****Hey there guys! This was originally ****_In The End_**** but I changed things a bit so it's now here as ****_Fraction_**** and ****_In The End_**** is a different story. The similarities? ****Angst, Romance, Drama and Tragedy****; just to inform you, the tags I used were only Romance and Tragedy but there's also Angst and Drama. Oh, I nearly forgot, this is a ONE SHOT fic.**

**The newly rewritten ****In The End**** will have ****Action**** that's the only hint. :3**

**And no, I am ****NOT**** a sadist. I just don't know why I like writing Drama and Tragedy. I got praised in school for making my the stories I made somewhat sad and my teacher said it was tearful and touching. **

**Well, without further ado... Here is ****FRACTION****! **

**Disclaimer****: I only ****NOTHING**** but the plot. Lightning and Noctis are owned by SquareEnix. Thank you.**

* * *

A man around his 30s walked along the sidewalk in a cold, rainy day. Thunder claps and lightning was seen, but he didnt even flinch.

As he finally reached his destination, he took a left and crouched down, looking at a neatly done gravestone on the ground. He wiped the small pieces of grass on it to read the stone's content.

_Here Lies _

_Claire 'Lightning' Farron_

_X761- X782_

He traced the words written, especially the name '_Lightning_'.

Memories of the past began to rush back into his mind. But joyful and tearful ones. Oh how much he misses her. Her smile, her laugh, her voice... Everything about her. From the way her light rose colored her beautifully shined in the sunset, where it reflect as a warm orange color and in the evening where it shows a light blue hue that matches with her eyes. Her electric crystalline blue eyes. They were just a marvelous pair of orbs. When she was happy, it was as-if the stars didn't exist at all. Until her voice. Her tone could be strong, fierce, harsh even. But ever since she opened up to him, he felt nothing else but happiness and comfort. Nothing in the world could ever make him compare her with anyone or anything else.

He recalled the bitter memory of their last moments together...

* * *

_It was a great winter day in Lucis. The best of friends, Lightning Farron and Noctis Lucis Caelum where outside playing with the snow._

_"The snow is really great isn't it, Noct?" the pinkette asked._

_"Yeah, it is," the brunette replied. Looking up in the sky with a bitter smile. 'I just really hope that I could enjoy this with you longer..', he thought._

_Lightning smiled a bit at her friend's reply then went towards a near-by rock then suddenly..._

_'She collapsed.'_

_***FLASHBACK***_

_A week before the incident..._

_"Hope, how's her current state?" Noct questioned his friend and doctor, Hope Estheim._

_"It seems that her current condition is getting worse..," Hope bitterly said._

_"What's her chances of living?"_

_"The chances are short. But I can say that she will live for ONE more week.. But she might pass in any day in the next week..."_

_"Is there anything we can do to help her with her condition?" Noctis eyes widened in shock, and his whole body trembled._

_"I'm sorry. Even if I want to save Light-san... We can't do anything else to help her..."_

_All that Noctis and Hope could do were to look at the ground, tremble in fear, their eyes were starting to water._

_After Noctis talked to Hope, he said thank you and bid farewell then went back home where Light was sitting on the couch in-front of the fire place. Upon seeing her best friend seeing she smiled, and immediately hugged him._

_"Welcome back, Noct.", she said._

_Noctis didn't reply but instead he hugged her as well, and patted her back. He smiled a bitter smile as tears were slowly falling out of his eyes._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

_Upon hearing a sudden fall, Noctis then went to where he heard the sound. His eyes widened in shock. 'No! Light!', he screamed in his head. Then he rushed to where his best friend's body laid and held her._

_"Light... Light... LIGHT!" Noctis said as he nearly chocked on his words while heavy tears where falling off his eyes..._

_Suddenly, she slowly opened her eyes and coughed a little._

_"*N-no n-n-need to c-cry because of me, N-noctis.", Light smiled a gently smile as she tried to hold her best friend's cheek._

_"How can I?! Your dying... And you think I can be okay with that?!" he replied between sniffs._

_"It's okay... As much as I want to live, I can't... The moment when you hugged me last week when you got back from where ever you went, I felt your tears on my back... I then realized that you went to Hope to ask for my condition when I told you the day before that I was fine when I got back from my check-up... And you knew I was lying... I'm really sorry Noct..," she said bitterly, full of regret and sorrow as her own tears stared to fall._

_"Light please don't go... I-I don't know what am I gonna do without you... I love you Light... I've always had ever since I turned to be your best friend...", Noct said, desperately._

_"I'm so sorry Noct... And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you these words while I was still okay and my illness wasn't so big, because I didn't want to trouble you when I tell you that I have cancer... I know that this is my last moment that I'll be with you but..," her voice was getting lower, but she continued."I-I l-l-love you t-t-too, N-Noct. And I w-will always l-love y-you," she said as her skin turns paler but with a little tint of pink._

_Light pulled Noct closer so that their faces were only inches apart. Then, Noct sealed the distance, kissing her gently, but full of parted away moments later._

_"G-g-goodbye... Noctis... I hope.. You'll find someone else.. To make you happy... Just forget about me...," Lightning said as her last words before her slowly closing her eyes and her body started to feel numb._

_All he could do was to cry louder as he still held her now lifeless body._

* * *

He wiped his tears after and reached into his pocket to get something. He felt what he needed and got it out. He couldn't forget every memory he had with her every time he looked at it. It was a necklace with a translucent cage made of crystal. Inside held a rose which was a light pink color, made of the same material as the cage. He remembered that it was given to him by her on his 21st birthday. It was the even the same year she passed.

He placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the monument, then stood up. He clutched the necklace with his gloved hand and slightly gritted his teeth because of regret.

"I will never forget you, for you will always be in my heart. You were and you will always be the only one to fill the emptiness in me. No one can replace you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Its my second fic well... 1.2 because I rewritten the original In The End, that is written by me as well. :3 **

**Constructive criticism, compliments, suggestions and other types of reviews are very much welcomed. **

**R&amp;R Please. X3**


End file.
